


Mermaid Tears

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, mermaid, pirate captian, tom is a pirate captian, you are a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are a mermaid living a carefree life in the sea. When one day you are kidnapped by the notorious pirate captain. Tom Hiddleston</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Tears

 

The day had started like every other. Swimming around the reefs, hanging out with the dolphins and finding lost human things and collecting them. You know just the norm for me. And then all of a sudden a net is on top of me and around me, cutting off my movements. No matter how hard I beat my tail and struggle to get free and dash off into the deep depths of the sea and get to safety, I just got dragged up and up to the surface

Once I brake the surface into the sun and the loud yelling a shouts of pirates. Oh shit. PIRATES

A mermaids worst enemy 

They would kidnap mermaid and hold them hostage, others would kill them and take their scales and prizes or dip them in tar and strap them to the front of the boat as decoration. 

Ever wonder how those got on a ship?

I was now being pulled up the side of the ship and onto the deck. Once my heavy tail hit the deck with a loud slap. The pirates mobbed me, pinning me down and hoisting me up so I could not move. They held on tight to my tail and my upper body. They gripped on too tight. It hurt.

The men on my tail were scratching my scales, some came off. I screeched in pain as I tried more in vain to get free

They were and ugly bunch at that

A lot of them had scars covering their faces. Cuts and disfigurement like lumps and bumps all over. Some had tattoos covering their bodies and I think I saw on with one eye. What kind of bunch had captured me. Where they going to cut me up as sushi on the deck or lock me away and be used as anything to these pirates. Oh Neptune save me 

There was one out of these fowl lot that was not that bad looking. He had a sun kissed face and blondish brown hair. He was holding onto my tail along with another who's face looked like a wobbygon shark. Ugly. The blond man was very well built and muscled, but he was not holding onto me as tight as the other and he was most certainly not scratching me taking my scales off. His face was of a saddened look in his deep blue eyes. Like he was saying

"I'm sorry but I have no choice"  

As the others fought to get control over me they gripped tighter and caused more and more pain. I screamed and shouted in pain. The blond man saw this and shouted 

"Your hurting her. We have to be careful. The captain does not want her harmed" 

"You are not the captain Chris" a lizard looking man said he was holding me by one of my arms

"Do you want to explain to the captain why she is all scratched up and bleeding"

"Gentlemen"

Another voice said and all of a sudden I was dropped on to the deck. I tried to get to the side but one was standing on my fins

From the crowd of legs I could see a rather handsome man walk down the steps to from the back of the ship where the wheel is

He was wearing a long leather coat with a turned up collar along with black leather pants and boots, he also had a dark red shirt with the red cuffs poking out of the coat. He wore no hat. I could see his face. 

For a pirate he was rather handsome, with red, gold hair in a short cut. An sharp face with cut cheekbones. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. The most pure blue I had ever seen. He looked at me sprawled on the deck and pulled the guy who was standing on my tail off me and pushed him into the crowd

"I told you cretins I did not want her harmed. She is of great value"

His expert gaze looked over me, studying me. He was like a shark watching the seals

"Chris" he called 

"Yes Captain" he said stepping forward

"Take her to her new room" He said smiling at me 

Chris came forward slowly, like he was trying to not scare me. It was a bit late for that

"I will not harm you. Can you understand me"

I nodded I felt like he was telling the truth 

"All I'm going to do is pick you up and clean your cuts and that is all. Do you trust me?"

Now that was a strange question

"I know that may sound weird coming from me, But on my honer as a gentleman not a pirate"

I figuted it was best to go along with it. The less of a struggle I put up the better it will be for me. Their captain said I was of great value, whatever that meant. And had said the did not want me harmed. So that was a good sign I think

Chris moved forward to pick me up, but was kicked out of the way my the wobbygon looking man. He grabbed hold of my fins a started dragging me across the deck to the steps

"Your take'n forever, she's just a fish not a shark"

I pulled my fins out of his grip and beat him across the face as hard as I could in the face. He screamed out and fell over the side of the ship

"MAN OVER BOARD" Someone yelled 

The captain came forward and pulled me back to stop me from getting over the side and back to this Chris 

"I am sorry about that. But I promise I will not harm you"

I allowed Chris to pick me up. He had a strong grip on me and I hid in his strong chest. All of these pirates were looking at me like I was a piece of bait but he did seem sorry for what was happening to me. Chris began to take me somewhere I did not know. As he took me we passed the captain

My Neptune he was good looking 

"Chris treat her gentle but be on your guard"

"Aye Captain Tom" 


End file.
